The invention generally relates to vaporizing devices. More specifically, the invention relates to an adapter for vaporizing devices.
Electric liquid vaporizers are generally known and typically comprise a housing unit configured to receive a liquid container or bottle portion. In such systems, the liquid container usually includes some form of liquid transport system. For example, a wick partially immersed in the liquid permits the liquid to be transported through the wick by capillary action. A heater unit is generally used to promote or encourage vaporization of the liquid from the wick. As such, proper positioning and placement of the liquid container and wick with respect to the housing unit enables optimal performance of the vaporizer system. In this sense, the system may include certain features to promote proper fit of the container within the housing unit. For example, the container may be threaded and engaged within the housing unit in a screw-like manner, or the container may be interconnected to the housing unit in a xe2x80x9csnap-and-fitxe2x80x9d manner.
Numerous liquid vaporizing systems and methods for interconnecting a bottle unit to a housing unit have been developed and are known. One drawback of these prior art systems is that the bottle units are typically uniquely shaped to fit into a single corresponding housing unit, and similarly, the housing unit will generally only receive this uniquely shaped bottle unit.
With reference now to FIG. 1, an example of one type of a liquid vaporizer system and method for interconnecting the bottle unit and housing is illustrated. In this illustrative example, an electric liquid vaporizer 10 is shown to include a specifically configured housing unit 12 and a specifically configured refill bottle unit 14. This vaporizer 10 is one embodiment of the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,867 issued Aug. 15, 2000 to Stathakis et al., the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. It should be recognized that housing unit 12 is shown from a perspective frontal view while bottle unit 14 is shown from a back view. Housing unit 12 includes a front surface 20 extending to a back surface 22 surrounding a cavity 26. Cavity 26 within housing unit 12 is suitably sized and configured to receive and retain bottle unit 14. Bottle unit 14 includes a wick 40 which preferably extends the length of bottle unit 14 to facilitate transportation of substantially all of the liquid contained within. This particular embodiment further includes a bottle guidance system comprising a protrusion 70 within cavity 26 and a corresponding recess 72 on bottle unit 14. The back wall of bottle unit 14 includes recess 72 which may include an enlarged upper opening 74 to aid in aligning bottle unit 14 to housing unit 12 and specifically, protrusion 70 to the lower portion of recess 72. In this manner, as bottle unit 14 is disposed within cavity 26, protrusion 70 aligns with recess 72 to secure the bottle unit within the housing. Thus, housing unit 12 and bottle unit 14, in a unique combination, fit together to form the liquid vaporizer system.
From this description, for example, it should be appreciated that the housing unit/cavity of the liquid vaporizer system shown in the ""867 patent is not particularly conducive to accepting bottle units, for example of other liquid vaporizer systems that do not include at least some of the features of bottle unit 14 disclosed therein.
Unfortunately, attempts to forcibly insert a non-conforming refill bottle unit into a uniquely shaped housing unit may result in poor or unsatisfactory operation of the vaporizer system and/or damage or breakage of the system. On the other hand, the intermixing of housing units of one vaporizer system with a bottle unit from another vaporizer system may offer various advantages. For example, only one brand of a refill unit may be available it a particular market, the fragrance of a non-conforming refill unit may be desired, or the consumer may simply forget which brand of liquid vaporizer the consumer has previously purchased (for example, in most instances consumers will not bring the warmer unit, e.g. housing unit 12 of the ""867 patent, with them on their shopping excursions). Any number of these or other issues may result in a consumer having a refill unit that does not fit into the housing unit of the vaporizer system they may wish to use.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus, system and method of disposing a liquid container or refill bottle unit into a housing unit, regardless of the shape of the bottle unit housing unit or both. Additionally, there exists a need for an apparatus which, when used in combination with a typical vaporizing device, permits intermixing of variously shaped bottle units with nonconforming housing units, and vice versa.
The present invention, in general, addresses these and other needs by providing all apparatus, system and method of vaporization including an adapter system. While the particular adapter may vary in shape, size and configuration, in accordance with various embodiments of the present invention the adapter system comprises a shape-altering mechanism to permit disposition of a non-conforming container within a housing unit of a vaporizing device.
A vaporizer system of the invention generally includes a bottle unit, a housing unit having a cavity for receipt of the bottle unit, and an adapter system having an attachment mechanism and a shape-altering mechanism. Preferably, the adapter system is advantageously configured to fit between the bottle unit and the housing unit either by, coupling to the container prior to disposition, coupling to the housing unit, or otherwise.
A refill bottle system of the invention for use in vaporizing devices generally includes a liquid container and an adapter system coupled to the container. The adapter system alters the shape of the container to permit the otherwise non-conforming container to be used in the vaporizing device.
In one embodiment, the adapter includes a body portion, a neck portion and a pliable section formed there between. The pliable section permits the body portion to contact a side of the container.
One method of vaporization according to the invention, generally includes appending an adapter system to a container and disposing the container and adapter system within a housing unit of a vaporizing device. The adapter system modifies the shape of the container to permit the disposition. In a particular embodiment of the method, the container and adapter system is removed from the housing unit and the adapter system can be removed from the container.